


May you stay in the arms of the angels

by MajorMasterD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breaking through madness, Other, Sadness, soul cripling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reading an amazing fic and they had it so Odin was a cunt fuck and when Loki was brought home from Asgard he was tossed into this special cell that ran on a different time lapse. So while only 100 days passed for Asgardians outside fo the cell, for Loki, by the time he got out like 14,000 years had passed. Which inspired this little drabble thinger. I should really only stick to drabbles. </p>
<p>/hides from my other fic on here</p>
            </blockquote>





	May you stay in the arms of the angels

'May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness'  
The voice drifted through his mind. Floating around him. Through the darkness, lines of light forming those gentle words. Dirty hands he could barely see reached out, trying to grasp them. Hold them like a life line.  
'May you always rise over the rain'  
Rain? What was rain again? He vaguely remembered it. Sometimes it was cold, sometimes it was warm. It had this smell. This smell he used to love. What was it?  
'May the light from above always lead you to love'  
He remembered that one. Love. He had it. Still had it. Faces drifted through his mind. They were faded and chipped. Like ancient ruins though. He clung to them so desperately. He couldn't forget their faces. He'd already forgotten so much else.  
'May you stay in the arms of the angels'  
He couldn't remember what an angel was. Just that it wasn't of the Aesir. It was something pure and good. Protector. He wanted one of those. He had supposed to have been one.  
'May you always be brave in the shadows'  
How could he? In this dark box of ice. Where creatures lurked. So close. The shadows would always threaten to consume him.  
'‘Till the sun shines upon you again'  
Sun? He had seen that. Many years ago he had. It filled the sky, right? It chased away the rain. It was warm. He couldn't remember what warmth was though.  
'Hear this prayer in my heart, and we’ll ne’er be apart'  
Heart? Hadn't he had one of those? It hurt him so much. So much he wanted to cut it from himself. But he never could. Shaky fingers touched over his frail chest. Shocked at the feeling of his heart under the thin pads of his fingers.  
'May you stay in the arms of the angels'  
They had wings, did they? Pure white wings. White like the snow. Not like this snow. It was dark, tainted and blue and mean.  
'May you hear every song in the forest'  
Another sound joined the voice. How long had it been going on? Minutes? Years? What was it? Rumbling. Something firm hitting the ground at a steady, sure pace. Horses? One had eight legs.  
'And if ever you lose your own way, hear my voice like a breeze, whisper soft through the trees'  
When had the statues come into his cell? Crumbled and old, with pieces scattered around. Weakly, he scrambled in the dark. Trying to put the pieces back together.  
'May you stay in the arms of the angels'  
Great, powerful wings. Wings that were warm, that wrapped around you. Making you feel safe and warm. He had those once. He did. He almost could remember.  
'May you grow up to stand as a man, Love'  
He hadn't felt like a man in a very long time. He felt like a beast, a creature. Scuttling around in the darkness trying to piece together this puzzle in the dark. He was close.  
'with the pride of your family and name'  
Pride? Family? His name? He was Loki. Loki Laufeyson. And in the last thousand or so years he had discovered he was a beast, he was a jotun, he was good. And he had had a family. Still had a family. A family he needed to get to.  
'when you lay down your head, or to rest in your bed'  
He was so tired. He wanted to sleep. Something was tugging at him. Something was going to change.  
'May you stay in the arms of the angels'  
The doors opened. Light flooding into the cell, and his eyes that had seen the dark for so long were now opened to something beautiful. His angles. He remembered. He did. His Sleipnir, and Vali, Narfi, Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hel. The statues of them all with lovely wings circled him. Encasing him in a protective ring. His head turned, looking to his mother. His first angle. He broke down into ragged sobs. It had been his own voice singing. His lullaby. The one he always used to guide his children.


End file.
